


[007]Losing the Ability to Love(Q/007)(大纲吧（大概

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: 007 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky





	[007]Losing the Ability to Love(Q/007)(大纲吧（大概

好久没写东西了，手都生了

一系列Q00的小故事，逐渐穿插出一个完整的剧情：JB与玛德莱纳离开后，Q在回家的地铁站被袭击、拷问JB的去处。007最终被出卖了，可Q坚守秘密到了最后一刻。他们杀了玛德莱纳，向007炫耀：“又有一个关于你的人要死了，有什么想对Q说的吗？你说的好的话，也许我们会放了他哦，毕竟这还是个’孩子（这是嘲讽）’”而JB说我的爱人已经死了，我还有什么好在乎的呢？

该营救的营救，该回归的回归，M16又回到了正轨，007又变回了行走的约炮神器。Q开始出外勤，跟洞洞拐做了几次任务后，JB开始约Q吃饭，约会，上床……他们的生活分为两极，任务时刺激，下班后平淡，007渐渐爱上了这种模式，他想要更多，想要一份分担，甚至一份责任：不光属于女王。但JB的努力毫无进展，Q对他的攻势无动于衷。007自我检讨了许久，经过层层事件与分析，发现了Q的秘密……

第一篇：Losing

Q很讨厌别人抚摸他的手，他会把手握成拳头，将所有的指甲都收进掌心。他右边的第二颗门牙是假牙，胸口一颗雀斑都没有。Q学会了射击，有着不赖的瞄准度；他还会一点格斗，足够应付普通人的那种；身材再也不是皮包骨；头发剪短了很多，眉毛里有一道伤痕。他能在宴会上装得像个绅士：裁剪合身的西装，梳得一丝不苟的发型，没有眼镜；面对交谈再也不手足无措。

第二篇：The Ability

一个洞洞拐发现自己被Q吃的死死的故事，这只是一个温柔的解释，粗暴一点的总结为：JB付出了真心，可他不知道Q是怎么想的  
007发现Q从不叫他的名字

007是代号，James Bond是人，可我认识这个人吗？

介意晚上去这家餐厅吗，亲爱的？

他没想到007会在办公室与他调情。

没关系，Q永远有B计划。

第三篇：To love（标题的意思是“致我的爱人”，结合三篇的标题是losing the ability to love）

在这一章里，洞洞拐扮演一个温柔的情人：浪漫的约会，俏皮话，奇妙的点子。Q表现出了还是Q的那面——孩子气的那面。但两个人都知道，一切都会有崩溃的那一个点。

求婚是洞洞拐还任务用的戒指时换成了自己挑选好的。

大家打趣他们，祝福他们，JB表示自己会爱着Q并且负起责任——

那个点到了。

BOOM.

“James Bond，你怎么敢说你爱我。”

一次外勤，JB带回了他的女儿，比起moneyPenny，女孩更喜欢Q的家里：不会有不停的关心和询问。于是Q“雇佣”女孩为他看猫，JB每次赖在Q这都会被女孩扔出去。由于与女孩的抚养关系，Q跟JB结了婚。也许有一天他们能够打开心结，也许不能，女孩一边把Bond从沙发上踢下去一边想，爱情不就是互相纠缠吗。


End file.
